Metal Gear Solid: 7 Gun Ho Guns
by lockettjr2009
Summary: Metal Gear Solid story Not finished please read and review


Chapter 1

In the dark of night and hidden by a storm at sea, a man climbs aboard an old German Malta Project class carrier. He reaches the deck without being seen and hides behind a helicopter and pulls out his binoculars to look at the bridge of the ship. He first scans around and sees no guards are on the deck, then as he looks up to the bridge next to the bridge operator was a man in a trench coat, he had a receding hairline, grey hair and stood as if he has previous military experience. The man puts away his binoculars and pulls out a small handgun. He equips a silencer and begins to cautiously make his way across the deck to a door. As he reaches for the door the hatch begins to open. He quickly swings behind the door and watches as a guard walks outside and begins to smoke. The man swings around and grabs the guard by the neck and begins to interrogate him.

"What's going on here?" says the man, "I don't know most guards aren't told what's going on" responded the guard.

The man hit the guard knocking him unconscious and his body fell to the ground. The man then walked into the interior of the ship. He closed the hatch and sealed it shut, walking down the corridor he hear mechanical whirring. He checks the corners for a camera but finds nothing. He walks quietly down the hall to the next corner. As he peeks around he sees the camera he was looking for he shoots the camera disabling it, and proceeded toward the elevator. The man hits the elevator button and the elevator comes up. As the doors close he begins to take off extra gear. The elevator opens and he walks out into the open room. He begins to walk as the alarm goes off. The man quickly looks around for a camera and finds none. The elevator closes and the doorway seals shut. The room fills with gas and the man begins to lose consciousness. Minutes later the man's body lay life less on the floor and the doors have reopened. The man that was on the bridge walks in laughing hysterically,

"I can't believe this I caught the world's best solider with the simplest trap in the book…pathetic." Said Ocelot,

Ocelot motioned at two guards to pick up Snake and drag him away. Ocelot reflects on his accomplishment and followed the guards. Snake wakes up strapped to a bed with no shirt on Ocelot is playing with his guns in classic gunslinger style. He notices Snake had awoken and said, "Well, Snake it looks like once again you are being tortured by me, I guarantee you won't escaped this on."

Snake responded, "Go to hell Ocelot!" Ocelot in anger holds up his revolver to Snake's head and says, "Snake, I am getting old and your interfering in my affairs is getting tiresome, I will kill you and end all my problems."

He pulls the trigger and he misses, Ocelot begins to move away and act as if he is fighting himself, a voice overcomes Ocelot and it has a british accent it calls himself Liquid and he says, "No Ocelot no one kills my brother but me"

Then Ocelot's right hand turns the gun to Ocelot's left arm and shoots it. He screams out in his own voice and falls to the ground Ocelot and liquid have a winded conversation about why snake is not dead yet. Snake feels the buckles on his wrists start to loosen up and he is freed mysteriously. He jumps down from the table and Ocelot calls in for guards. Snake takes the gun that ocelot dropped after Liquid had shot him and he aimed it at the door. The guards filled the room an trained their guns on Snake two guards come in a help Ocelot to leave to get help. The guards open fire Snake hides behind the table he was hooked up to, bullets bounce off the table and back at the guards two fall screaming in pain. Snake peers around and fires hitting another guard in the head. More guards fill the room starting to surround the table. One guard tried to go around the table but Snake grabs him and uses him as a shield. He holds the gun up towards another guard and everyone freezes. The guards who could not shoot without hitting their own comrade, yell out at snake amid the chaos guards in the back begin to die seemingly as if they are being split apart by something, blood fills the room and after a few minutes all the guards are dead. Snake notices that even the guard he was using had lost his arms and was bleeding out. He drops the body when he starts to see small amounts of static discharge.


End file.
